colors_rangrasiyafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7
Scene 1 the baratis come to the venue where teejavar welcomes them along with bindi and mami, teejavar introduces groom’s kaka who eyes bindi wrongly and ask is she the bride? Teejavar says our bride doesnt come out like this. Rudra also comes there and says to officers that when i call then come and teejavar announces that its parvati’s marriage after 2 days and i will give 2 times more gift to take on other side of border, the groom ( varun suryakant) comes infront and is blindfolded and greets teejavar, teejavar says its our ritual that 1st groom have to pass test to prove that he is made for the bride, he gives him a sword and throws handkerchief in air, varun moves the sword and cuts the handkerchief, everyone claps, mami does his aarti, groom’s kaka comes to teejavar and ask about night plans, teejavar says you are kaka not father of groom, if you want everything good then zip your mouth otherwise you will complain that i didnt attend the guest well, teejavar sees rudra and gives him a look and leaves. Scene 2 in room, rudra and aman(not anand its aman) inspect the luggage of baratis, rudra says our observation cant be wrong and rudra suspects the rod which was found in luggage, it turns out to be rod of gun which is joined and is separated in pieces, rudra says they smulge guns from across border in parts and then join them and this must be going on somewhere in village now, aman ask where? Rudra looks on. Scene 3 in palace, the jashn is all over, all are happily dancing and enjoying, varun is also enjoying, paro comes in balcony and tries to see his face, but couldnt, suddenly his eyes falls on paro and he keeps looking at her(o re piya plays), paro looks at him, he smiles, paro hides behind curtain and again sees him stealthily. Both are happy, paro leaves being shy. Scene 4 the luggage of baratis is being shifted in palace, kaka checks everything and says no one will know, teejavar comes and checks the guns and says to kaisiri that make sure nobody will come there and nobody should go out, he says you are that i gave 1 chance so make sure there is no mistake, kaisiri nods. In palace thakurain gifts paro expensive necklace and says God has given you exact face as of your mother, paro gifts thakurain a shawl and thakurain says we are something which is made by paro, bindi says she didnt got chance otherwise would’ve made something for groom also, paro is shy. outside in hall, the function starts, varun waits for paro, she comes and he cant take his eyes of, paro also look at him (o re piya plays), paro comes infront of him and has her eyes lowered. Teejavar says to varun that you passed my test but what about paro’s test, he ask paro what test you wanna take? Bindi says she like poetry, he ask paro is thats the case? Paro doesnt answer, thakurain says you can make stone talk but not shy paro, she doesnt even cant look in your eyes, he says poetic lines: kajal mein aas ke deep jhalkaingy naino mein sapne palpaingy parso ayegi bindni apny anganey or ab nazrain na uthaye jab bole sajna At this, Paro looks at him and keeping looking in his eyes, all laughs, kaka says he lost manliness, his friend says he was poet and now he has reason for poetry. Thakur says you won her heart, in hall the rings are exchanged and otherside in room, the guns are being joined. Category:Episodes